Appericiate Aloud
by amelia2023
Summary: Austin and Ally two years into there Relationship. / FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF Major Auslly/oneshot


**A/N: Hi guys! My name is Amelia and I'm pretty new to writing. I love auslly and raura, and I look up to Laura Marano! I decided im going to start writing because the doctors told me to find something to fill my time with and to take my mind off of my predicament. I dont really want to talk much about my situation, but to let you know whats going on, I'm a cancer patient. Thats all you really need to know. Anyways, this is what I have chosen to do to pass my time. I will try and post stories every few days unless something comes up. I hope you enjoy this!**

"Austin stop!" The giggles rose from the mouth of the petit brunette as the was trapped beneath the strong blonde atop her.

"Take it back then!" He continued to tickle the brunette until he got an apology out of her mouth.

The two were always like this. They had that picture perfect relationship that everyone dreamed of having. They were inseparable. They were Austin and Ally, and no one could change that.

"Fine! Fine! I'm sorry." Each word was a bigger gasp for air.

Austin got of the frame of his girlfriend beneath him, and gave her his hand to help her up. She gladly took it, wiped herself off, and looked the blonde in the eyes, his dark hazel eyes she always seemed to get lost in. She slowly rose up onto her tip toes, keeping her eyes locked with his. His breath hitched, she always had this affect on him. She placed her hands on his shoulders to support herself, and put her mouth to his ear. Her breath releasing onto his neck sent shivers down his spine. Not too sure what was going through her mind at this point, it took everything he had not to turn and kiss her. He anticipated what was going to happen next, but this, was not what he had prepared for.

"I'm sorry that you have a higher pitch scream than your girlfriend." She softly whispered into his ear.

After she got out what the needed to say, she parted from the boy who had his arms around her waist, and book it out of the practice room. She made it down the stairs before he snapped out of the trance she put him in, and clued into what had just happened.

"You're really asking for it Als."

Ally hopped over the counter but mid lunge, Austin managed to make it down to her before she good fully hop over to the other side.

"No!" She screeched as the tall blonde grabbed her waist and hiked her back over the counter.

He had one arm wrapped around her waist, and the other cupped beneath the elbow of her knees. She threw her head back leaning on his shoulder, the rest of her body pressed up against his chest. These were the moments she loved. She always got lost in them, and the never failed to make the butterflies in her stomach return.

When she really thinks about it, she realizes that has to be what she loved the most about her relationship with Austin. The have been together for two years, and he still manages to give her butterflies. And that is something she would never get over.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

Consumed by her thoughts, she let this confession slip out. Austin however was nit prepared for it, and his heart melted. He placed ally back on her feet, turned her around to face him, and cupped her chin with his had. She let her eyes fluttered shut as she felt the soft lips of the boy of her dreams connect with hers.

The kiss was slow and passionate, and they have kissed many times before, but this one felt different, special.

Ally pulled away and slowly opened her eye, Austin kept his hand resting on allys cheek, and open her eyes, and allowed them to meet with hers.

"What was that for?" She said placing her hands on the chest of the muscular boy in front of her, followed by resting her head on it shortly after.

He slid his arms around her tiny torso, and placed a small kiss on the top of her head. He held her tight, almost like he was scared of losing her. The truth is, he was scared of losing her. She was perfect, and what he did to deserve her he would never know.

"I just don't ever want to lose you." He whispered into her hair.

Ally pulled away and looked into the watery eyes of the boy standing before her.

"Where did that come from?" She asked with a sincere concern.

"Ally, you are honestly the most amazing girl I have ever met. You're beautiful, on the inside and out. You have the biggest heart, and you are sweet and funny. How I managed to get all this in one girl I will never know, but the thing that gets me the most is why she would settle for a guy like me. You deserve so much more than I can give you als, and I just-"

It was then, for probably the first time in there relationship, ally cut austin off. Usually ally was the one who wouldn't stop talking, but this time, it was Austins turn.

She up onto her tip toes and placed a soft, sweet kiss on his lips. She pulled away after seconds passed, and now it was his turn to ask.

"Okay, what was that for?" Ha asked, trying to hide the huge grin that was forming on his face.

"Well, one reason was to get you to stop talking," he pouted as a response "but also, to let you know I'm not going anywhere. I love you more than you know. And you are the sweetest guy in the whole world. I'm so lucky to have you, and I would never change what we have for the world."

Austins smile stretched across his face, he wrapped his arms around allys lower back, and lifted her off the ground. She shrieked and she steadied herself placing her arms around his neck, holding on as he spun her in a circle. As he came to a stop, she slid down the his body, and when she reached the ground, he kissed her jaw line softly, getting a small moan from ally, then he captured his lips with hers. Its was right then in the moment where he realized this was his fairytale, she was the one he was meant to fall in love with.

And is he ever glad he did.

**Review?**


End file.
